Lloyd Alwin
Lloyd Alwin is a part of team S128 and is a friend of Kanata Age. He is the only one, besides Chloe Sevegny who doesn't consider Kanata as a traitor. Appearance Lloyd has a tall build with blue eyes and spiked blonde hair. He wears the usual academy's male uniform which consists of a white shirt with a light brown sleeveless pullover, a red tie, a black coat and black trousers. As a wizard, he wears a blue coat and blue trousers along with a black vest and metallic vambraces. Personality Lloyd has a cheerful personality and cares a lot for his colleagues and is very loyal to them. He also likes to help others when they are in need and also, like Chloe, defends Kanata whenever someone says something bad about him. History Lloyd has known Kanata and Chloe since they joined the academy and were part of the same E-ranked team in the beginning. They struggled and eventually managed to become S-rankers with Yuri Flostre joining them mid-way. Plot Lloyd Alwin is a member of the S128 and the Guardians and fights the Armored Beetles with his friends Kanata, Chloe and Yuri. But during a battle against the Armored Beetles, when Yuri was knocked unconscious, Kanata decides to stay behind and lure the enemies away so that Lloyd could safely carry Yuri back to the city with Chloe following them. Lloyd had no way of knowing that these events will eventually lead to his friend, Kanata, being called a ‘traitor’ by the entire city of Mistgun. More than six months have passed since that battle and Kanata has stopped fighting the beetles and now helps around in the Logistics division. Despite the city thinking of Kanata as a traitor, Lloyd is the only person, besides Chloe, who doesn’t think so and still actually believes in him. When Freon Flamel, the leader of the Sky Wizards Division of Mistgun asks Chloe to appoint an instructor to a consistently bad performer fireteam E601, Chloe, to Freon’s dismay, appoints Kanata. They then, presumably, ask Lloyd to find Kanata and bring him to Freon’s office. Lloyd finds Kanata in the Logistics division where Kanata was checking some errors in the machines catalogue. Lloyd is impressed with Kanata’s ability to do something that would take ten people three days to finish, in just one night. He then tells Kanata that Freon had some business with him and wanted to see him in her office, at lunchtime and leaves. When Kanata becomes the instructor of E601 and asks one of his students, Lecty Eisenach to dress up as a maid and serve the customers at the café ‘Garden Terrace’ as a part of her training, Lloyd, who was also there at the café, saw the shy Lecty getting nervous and run away. Lecty returns, with some help and encouragement from her friend Misora but is still unable to greet customers properly. Lloyd then calls her and asks for a glass of water. Seeing her struggling to pour the water, he tells her that if she finds something difficult, in a sense that is the same as her weakness. He advises her to trust her instructor and gain confidence from her friend, Misora who was herself dressed as a bunny girl but still working happily and quite easily just to help her friend. After hearing this, Lecty slowly starts gaining confidence and turns back to thank Lloyd, but finds out that he had already left. She also gets quite flustered on seeing Lloyd in Freon’s office, a few days later, where she had gone to give them their coffee. Lloyd tells her that she’s improving and starting to get in good shape. When the Chimeras attack Mistgun, interrupting the ranking match between E571 and E601, Lloyd, along with Chloe and Yuri, is fighting the insane number of Archenars outside Mistgun. When Yuri is overwhelmed on seeing the amount of Archenars, she asks them if they should retreat but they reply that they would be taking the Archenars back with them if they did so. Yuri then asks who would defeat the Chimera and when Chloe replies Kanata, Yuri gets angry thinking that he’d be the first to run away. Both Chloe and Lloyd defend him and Lloyd says that Kanata will protect Mistgun as he reacts predictably to the perils of others. After the Archenars start retreating, indicating the defeat of the Chimeras, Lloyd is happy that ‘he’ did it and when Yuri asks who ‘he’ is, Chloe replies it’s obvious that it’s the man she loves. After the battle, when E601 is defeated by E571, Freon informs Lloyd, Chloe and Yuri about her decision to disband the E601 and to fire Kanata, which worries both Lloyd and Chloe, and also about the upcoming Mistgun Tournament. Freon later, takes them to the Alchemists wing to explain to Chloe why she thought the tournament was necessary. There they see the beetles being dissected and experimented on. Real Nua, a researcher at the Alchemists wing shows them the healing and regenerative abilities of the eye of the new Chimera codenamed ‘Antares’ that had been cut off by Kanata, shocking Lloyd and the others. As they leave, while Freon was explaining to Chloe that this was why she thought the tournament was necessary as she was worried about the continuing evolution of the beetles, Lloyd was looking after Yuri who was feeling sick and nauseous after seeing all the dissecting and experimentations. When Real starts attacking the male wizards to become stronger for Yuri, the S128 team is put on patrol to look for the attacker. After a C-ranked wizard was attacked, Lloyd finds a pattern in the attacks that the attacker was targeting only male melee wizards and was going up from rank E one by one after noting that the first victim was an E, the second one D and the present one C. He and Chloe then informs Freon about his findings. But after the B and A male wizards are attacked, they are sure that there is indeed a pattern and the next victim will be an S-rank. When the Tournament begins, Freon is happy that she will see the end of both the E601 and the traitor. But Lloyd says that she was forgetting that the man known as Chronos shows his true colors when cornered which turns out to be true as the E601 keep on winning. During the finals, even though they want to see the finals, Lloyd and Chloe are on guard duty, looking out for the attacker, although Chloe is unsure that he will attack in the presence of almost all wizards in Mistgun. But she thought wrong as when the E601 win the tournament, an air raid alert is sounded throughout the stadium and Real arrives to take Yuri. Lloyd and Chloe attack Real but when Real transforms into a beetle and puts an impenetrable wind barrier around him, their attacks cannot reach him and all they could do was wait. After Real is defeated by Yuri, the barrier vanishes and they land to help Kanata and the others. In the end, he along with Chloe are looking at the new E601 which now also has Yuri as a member, flying away in the blue skies. Weapons & Abilities *Falchion - Lloyd uses a silver long-sword with golden hilt. While it is not a gun-blade, it can shoot small bullet-like red laser beams at enemies. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Guardians Category:S128